


Contrasts

by Cosmic_Songs



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Because lipstick and nylons don't make you a bad person, Community: 100_women, Gen, Mild body image issues, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Songs/pseuds/Cosmic_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 100_Women prompt "lipstick".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrasts

It isn’t that Susan doesn’t remember Narnia. She remembers being a queen, being an adult far too well. She remembers the body she used to have—long and lean and graceful—and wishes her gangly, awkward body would transform quickly into it. She cannot have the trappings of royalty here, but she can rush towards being an adult. Susan has been barred from Narnia, but will rebuild her life here, where she need not worry about losing all that she has worked for. It isn’t about rushing to the silliest age, whatever the others may say, but about reclaiming what was lost. This world is grey compared to Narnia, and Susan will take splashes of color wherever she can get them, even if finding them on her lips causes the others to chide her.


End file.
